The incorporated parent disclosure (Part I) is generally related to cyclic monomers bearing pendant pentafluorophenyl ester groups for ring-opening polymerizations, and methods of preparation thereof. The continuation-in-part disclosure (Part II) is generally related to polymers bearing pendant pentafluorophenyl ester groups, methods of their synthesis, and methods of their functionalization; and more specifically to polycarbonates bearing pendant pentafluorophenyl ester groups and their functionalization.